Paranormal
by JadeBluecy
Summary: This is the teen version for gals. hehe. Sorry guys. This story decribes how two girls discover their real identity and haunt down the devil who had been haunting them all these days...
1. Introduction

Paranormal

_**1#Discovery#**_

**Written by: Jade Blue**

_**Introduction**_

**"Welcome,"** A soothing voice echohed through the large waiting hall of the castle-like house. The voice came from a middle-aged man, with him stood a proud-looking teenager who had her eyes fixed on the smaller girl just in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at the other girl as she scanned her from head to toe.

The middle-aged man noticed his daughter's coldness towards their guest, but simply continued to speak words of welcome to a delicate lady who was obviously the other girl's mother.

"Cad, would you mind taking our little guest here around the house? She would be keeping you company for a while and please allow myself and this wonderful lady to moam about."

Cad moaned deep in her heart but only nodded slightly and reluctantly towards her dad. She shuffled her feet as she guestured the smaller girl to follow her. The other girl looked hesitating at her mother for a while and took leave after her mother gave her a smile. The two pairs separated as each pair took their different paths, slowing increasing the difference between them.

"So, what's your name? You seem timid to me but i can't eat you." Cad tried to use her most ignorant voice to show the other girl who's boss, but in her heart, she is fumbling to find a way to start her words right. The girl gave her a side-way glance and replied, "Sue. Now's what's that funny tone you are using?" Cad looked at her silently, trying to read her thoughts.

"That's what i do when juniors behave as if they are boss." Cad uttered to Sue. Sue noticed the extreme change in Cad's attitude towards her, but chose not to speak about it. As Cad led Sue through every corner of the house, their silent battle was the only thing that connected them.

Cad's house was larger than anyone could imagine. But it was also understandable as Cad's father, Mr. Roger, was the well-known millionare in this region. Cad's mom had passed away in an accident which broke Mr. Roger's heart. Cad was still very young at that time, thus she did not really miss her mother. Now, to mend his broken heart, Mr. Roger's latest flame is a divorcee, Mrs Alise, Sue's mother.

Sue's mother was Mr. Roger's assistant, and that was how both of them met. Now, both of them are getting married, that's why Mrs. Alise is moving to Roger's residence.

Cad and Sue walked for two whole hours around the house, including the gym, the swimming pool, and the library. Sue hardly moved on when she saw the huge number of books placed on shelves, while Cad scanned the comics' section for any new books. In the end, Cad had to drag Sue out from the library, who was still engrossed in a history book. The garden was the furthest place that Cad could toll Sue to; she simply froze like a stone stuck to the ground. The book was the only thing differing her for a live statue. It was thus the ending to Sue's tour in the house, as she was so obviously touring another place in the book already.

"For heaven's sake, that little bookworm's going tear down the library sooner or later. I hope she's not going to tear the whole house down." Cad sat on a stump tree watching Sue and thought. In her thoughts, Cad accidentally broke a twig when she laid her hand on its surface.

"Oops! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Cad apologized to the poor tree, making such a din over it.

Sue looked away from the book, staring at Cad from the corner of her eyes.

'For heaven's sake, that crazy girl's going to break more branches if she continue to wriggle like that. What a jerk.' Sue thought to herself. Cad had already noticed Sue's distracted attention towards herself and stepped off from the stump tree. She strolled towards the main gate of Roger's residence, preparing to leave Sue alone. Sue's attention had then returned to the book, as Cad walked out from the residence. She did not even turn her head to look at Sue; merely disappearing into the fading light of the street.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

**&**

The other side

**"Susanne!** Chad! Time for dinner!" A familiar figure appeared at the doorstep of the main residence called out. It was Mr. Roger, of course, who came out to call the girls in. He only found Sue, who was still standing in the garden, her intense forcus still on the book.

"Oh, Sue! There you are! Have you seen Chad?" Sue shook her head, her eyes barely leaving the book.

"Don't tell me that she left the house again!? Oh great, she'll just have to eat the leftovers again. Come on, Ms. Alise, you surely wouldn't want to freeze here, starving with a book?"

The dining room was simply majestic. The lights were candles that were being stuck on candle holders. Although the light was not very bright, it ensured that none of the diners accidentally stuck their forks into their nose. Sue ate her food silently, her head lowered to a position in which no one could figure out whether she was sleeping or eating. Mr. Roger talked to Mrs. Alise about his sight-seeing 'business trips' while Sue gave them a bored-to-death-but-faking-interest look.

'Well, no wonder that Cad ran off, she'a really lucky..." Sue's eyes suddenely widened at this thought.

"Excuse me, Mr. Roger, but does Cad always ran away at dinner-time?" Sue blurted out.

Mr. Roger looked at her for a long time.

"She only took up this habit in the beginning of the year. Does it bother you that much?" He sighed, waiting for Sue to reply. Sue seemed to be dazed for a moment, sitting at place, frozen.

"Sue...?" Mrs. Alise looked worried, trying to distract Sue. Sue looked up with rather thoughtful eyes and sighed. Without acknowledging anyone, she left the table. Mrs. Alise wanted to say something, but she stopped when Mr. Roger sighed.

"Maybe I was thinking too much," Sue thought to herself. _**Are you so sure?**_ A voice echoed in her mind.

'What!' Sue screamed, chilled to her bones. Her eyes moved around nervously.

**What are you so frightened about? You know that you can't escape. Soon you will be on our side, along with that one. Rejoice. **The voice faded away slowly, but Sue's nervousness only got worse. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks and soon she was shivering.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you want the leftovers, too?" Another voice disturbed Sue's thoughts. Sue's head jerked towards the voice, only making her regret it. Cad was looking at her with a pair of marble-cold eyes.

There was only silence for the rest 10 minutes. Cad's eyes only narrowed when she noticed how pale Sue's face had turned to. Cad's eyes suddenly turned soft. She turned away, walking back to the residence with casual steps.

"Where were you just now!?" Sue yelled behind her. Cad never stopped, "At least have the courtesy to say what were you doing there? Very suspicious." Sue's lips tightened when she heard that. How could she reply? There was absoultely no way.

The Alise family went to take their belongings right after Cad returned. Cad was 'enjoying' her leftovers and did not bother to see the Alise family take their leave.

"Cad, why were you so cold to Sue? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Roger asked Cad soon after Alise family's departure. Cad only glanced at her father, not replying as her mouth was full of salad.

"Mfth...I don't really like ver... she vot a funny scent..." Cad replied, still chewing on her salad.

"Scent? When did my daughter started sniffing things out like that? You mean that you just don't get along well with her, right?" Mr. Roger sighed.

"You can say that again." Cad left the table. Her father stared at her plate and shook his head when he noticed that Cad only took a bite of the salad. Dinner, huh? Only one mouth of cold salad. That doesn't look like a diet at all, more like, no appetite to eat after a meeting with Ms. Alise. It was definitely a bad starting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**&**

Between two worlds

The morning sun rose up, and the first rays of the sun signified the starting of a new day. Sue took a pillow and squeezed it on her face.

"No one wants to wake up that early..."Sue muttered half-awake, trying to ignore the warm sunlight on her bed. Cad was already awake, all dressed and sitting on a rather old-looking tree. She was simply staring at the orange-stained clouds, letting her mind run lose into the stunning view of the clouds. Cloud-watching was Cad's favourite hobby and she always watch them pass by if she had time. Now's the holidays, so she had plenty of time.

Cad's watch showed 8 a.m. She sighed, jumping down from the tree she was sitting on.

"Maybe I'll go on a diet." Cad sighed at the sight of breaking marks on the tree.

"Thanks for holding on for so long." Cad gave the tree a pat, walking off to get a first-aid box hanging on a lamp-post. She had hung it there long ago to ensure her safety and the tree's safety. Now the trees are breaking under her weight. Cad clicked open the first-aid box, grabbing a roll of water-proof bandages and tape. Just as she was walking towards the damaged tree, a voice popped out from nowhere.

"What are you doing? You got hurt?" It was Sue's voice.

"Nope. The tree. Did your alarm clock went off too early?"

"Oh? Seems like yours broke before mine did." Sue girtted her teeth.

"For your information, I do not have an alarm clock." Cad walked away before Sue would reply.

'Geez...A pain in the butt..." Sue rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Cad bandaged the tree, totally forgetting about the arguement she and Sue had involved seconds ago. She had decided to keep her distance when Mr. Roger told her that Sue was coming to stay. She had never liked people butting into her matters like what Sue did. Sue was only concerning, though, but Cad never cared.

"She sure is a real cadaver... just that she irritates people..." Sue sighed, pacing to the main hall. She did not notice any prescence in the trees nearby. A pair of deadly eyes watched

her as she went off.

Breakfast is ready on the table in the dining room. Sunny-side-up, milk, hot-dogs, salad, wine with other delicious looking food were waiting on the table. Sue took her seat, waiting for the others to emerge. Soon, Mr. Roger and Mrs. Alise were seen, chatting happily as they approached. Cad always arrived the last, although she woke up so early. She picked a hot-dog, sunny-side-up and a glass of milk. 'Does she always eat so little?' Sue thought.

Everyone else is still eating but Cad walked out of the dining room without saying anything after finishing her dish. Sue left the table soon, and headed for the study room. The shelter area to the study room is always peaceful and quiet, but today it's different. The trees are shaking with the violent wind; the birds are struggling to land in their nest and...Cad?She was standing right under a gigantic tree, which was waving more violently than the other trees. She seem a little dazed, looking at the unstable leaves that shot down like bullets.

'Man, what is she thinking? If that tree breaks, she will have no chances of survivng.' Sue sighed, eyes widened. 'What?' As if it was a command, the tree snapped, making a direct way towards Cad. Sue's eyes shut itself immediately, too shocked to help Cad...

The tree fell. Cad did not move. Sue bit her lips, waiting for the bad news to come. No sound. Sue opened her eyes cowardly, afraid to see that Cad had already been hit by the tree. Instead what appeared in front of her nearly made Sue cry out.

A huge shadow bound the broken tree, while holding it up so that it won't hit Cad. Cad moved slowly away from the tree, and when she was finally not within the shadow of the tree, it fell onto the ground. The earth shook and everyone heard that thunder-like sound made by the tree. Sue stood, paralysed from shock of the noise. Cad only moved slowly towards her, never looking at Sue. 'I can't move...' Sue's mind trembled with this thought as Cad walked past her.

**We'll get you soon. Just wait. ** The voice echoed in Sue's mind again. Cad disappeared in the corner of the garden's pavement, leaving Sue alone to shake with fear.

"Sue! Are you alright?" Mr. Roger's voice cleared Sue's mind.

"Er...I am fine, sir..." Sue stuttered, turning to see Mr. Roger running towards her. She immediately tried to think of a way to make Mr. Roger believe that she did not see anything-- not especially the fact that his daughter has a monster-like shadow.

"Phew! Thank goodness that this tree fell in the garden, or else this residence would not be standing here now! Sue, did you happen to see my daughter?" Mr. Roger suddenly thought of Cad and asked.

"I saw her. She really had some guts as she was not shocked by the loud noise! Cad went off that way." Sue tried to talk as causually as possible, pointing to the direction that Cad went off. 'She more like a monster though..." Sue thought.

"She's always like that, ever since... Nevermind. Thanks!" Mr. Roger ran off. 'Always like that? Does he mean like a monster or "brave" or... _weird_?' Sue frowned.

Cad strolled slowly under the dark clouds. The clouds look so heavy, that it almost seemed to be a perfect nightmare. Anyone would be hiding in their homes now, but Cad still continued to stroll among the trees.

"Cad! There you are!" Mr. Roger yelled from afar. Cad neither turned nor stopped, letting Mr. Roger approach her.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Roger pulled Cad into the house by her hand. Her hand was cold, making Mr. Roger feel as if he was taking a corpse into the residence.

"Don't stay out in such weather! It's dangerous!" Mr. Roger reprimanded Cad by the time they were in the living room. Cad only walked towards her room, turning a deaf ear to Mr. Roger's words.

'There she go again.' Mr. Roger shook his head. Cad shuffled into her room, closing the door behind her. She looked at the garden through the window, then moving her eyes to the dark clouds that haunt the sky. A pair of green eyes suddenly formed admist the clouds, looking straight into Cad's eyes.

"Dammit! Stop! Argh! Stop it!" Cad shouted, collapsing onto the floor. Those eyes turned red, a shade that reminds Cad of blood, murder and hatred. Cad shut her eyes, trying to get rid of the fear that sipped in.

"Argh!" Cad could take it no more, in her haste, she banged her fist onto the glass window, shattering it into pieces. Instantly, pain overcame the fear that choked Cad like a snake.

"Cad! Are you there!?" Mr. Roger dashed into Cad's room. He almost gasped out when he saw Cad's hand covered in shards, while Cad shivered with pain. "Cad... Wait here... I'll get you some...bandages! Endure with it, OK?" Mr. Roger ran out without another word. Cad panted, her eyes locked onto the clouds. Sue was the next one to appear in the room, she too, wore the same shocked expression when she saw Cad leaning against the shattered window, her left hand shaking with pain. Cad knew that Sue went in, but her whole body seemed to be numb. Cad's eyes suddenly had a flash of red. The flash was so severe that Sue noticed it.

"Who...who are you?" Sue was frightened. Those eyes reminded her of the person who had brought shivers to her spine all these days. She tried to remain calm, until Cad used her last bit of strength to utter some words, "**Welcome to the other side..." **The red flash died down.


End file.
